The core is a Laboratory Animal Medicine core facility which will handle all the nonhuman primates utilized in the program project. Dr. A.L. Kraus is a Professor of Laboratory Animal Medicine and an internationally recognized expert in this field serving on the Council of the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care from 1979 to the present. Dr. Kraus and Dr. Gash have worked together on the nonhuman primate transplantation program since its inception in 1982 and have continued to develop and refine protocols for working with and testing parkinsonian animals. Dr. Kraus will supervise the day-to-day care and maintenance of all the nonhuman primates used in these studies assuring compliance with all federal, state, and local regulations.